Newsprint Memories
by AColdSky
Summary: Lilly and Oliver's preschool teacher's thoughts on them. Loliver implied.


**AN: Hello! It's me again. Oh no! You better run. Haha, I'm just joking. I thought I might as well get this idea out when I still could. I don't know if someone else has written this, but oh well. I'm doing it anyway.**

**Newsprint Memories**

A One-Shot by acoldsky

Mrs. Hilary Parks was cleaning up her classroom at Seaview Elementary School, on another fine Thursday afternoon in Malibu, California. In her years of teaching she had taught everything from Preschool to 8th grade. This year, being her 7th year of teaching preschool. She could never forget her first preschool class, who were the only class to know her as Ms. Hilary. With a maiden name of Sadowski, she didn't want to confuse the young children with a complicated last name. The summer after that year, she got married to a Daniel Parks and soon took his last name in teaching as well.

She still saw some of her former students time to time. Most of them addressed her as Mrs. Parks; but, a select few always greeted her as Mrs. H or Ms. Hilary. She had often wondered if any of them had stayed friends, or if they had moved elsewhere in the world.

After successfully organizing the chaotic mess, she pushed her dark brown hair back and grabbed her briefcase and walked to the main office.

"Hey Roberta, any messages?" she asked the main office secretary.

"Uh, Daniel called at 2 saying that he'd pick up Becca, Matt, and Tyler from school and that Joycelynn was doing fine," Roberta said handing Hilary her messages, mail, and other pieces of paper.

Hilary grabbed all the bulletins and items and shoved them into her briefcase, "All in a days work, huh?"

"Yep, any work on the music program petition yet?"

"Not yet, they're not going to have a meeting until Monday" Hilary said glancing at the newspaper on the desk.

"You can have that, someone left a stack of them today."

"Oh great!" Hilary said taking one. "Well, I should go. I'm going do some reading in the car, and then go home."

"Later, Hilary."

Hilary made her way into the parking lot, and unlocked her car and sat down. Opening the page to the local announcements, her eyes glazed over as she read the title…

'Truscott—Oken'

Could it be? She asked her self. Those two students from her very first preschool class. She hadn't seen them in 5 years, since their high school graduation. She had seen Lillian and Oliver off and on in the 14 years between preschool and senior year. They always seemed like just best friends.

- Flashback –

It was the first Monday back, after Christmas break. It poured heavily outside, as it does in most Californian winters. Hilary pushed the door open and started to take out her things.

After twenty minutes, she heard someone come through the door and shuffle into his desk.

"Oliver, why are you here so early?" she asked the small shaggy haired boy.

"My mom was called into work early. Something about a robbery on 7th and some street. So she just dropped me here. I got to ride in a police car!" 4 year old Oliver exclaimed.

"Wow, that's great Oliver," Hilary said kneeling down to him. As she did so, another student came in early.

"Why Lillian, you're here early too!"

"My brother Joel broke his wrist; Mommy had to rush him to the hospital. I don't know how she did it, because my sissy Kelly was yelling at him. They're 6, and totally crazy," Lilly said dramatically.

"Wow, crazy mornings for the both of you. Since you both have over twenty minutes until school starts, why don't you go to your cubby, get your crayons, and color for a bit while I finish my schoolwork?" Hilary said to the two 4 year olds.

"Okay!" Oliver said rushing over to his cubby and getting his crayons.

Lilly looked at her feet awkwardly and shuffled over to her desk. After several minutes of coloring, Oliver looked up and across to the next table.

"Why aren't you coloring?" he asked Lilly.

"Dominick stole my crayons and stepped on them. I had to put them in the garbage."

"Oh," Oliver said looking down at his drawing. "Wanna use mine?"

"Sure!" Lilly said rushing to the seat next to Oliver. "I'm Lilly." She said holding out her hand.

"Oliver," Oliver said point to himself. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked pointing to Lilly's hand.

"You're supposed to shake it. My mommy said that's what people do when they first meet."

"Right," Oliver said shaking Lilly's hand weirdly.

"Oh my gosh! You have the 64-pack with the sharpener!" Lilly exclaimed letting go of Oliver's hand.

"Mhmm, I know" Oliver stated proudly. "I'll let you use it anytime you want, if you hold my hand for 5 minutes!"

"5 minutes, that's forever!"

"Take it or leave it," Oliver stated proudly.

"Fine," Lilly said taking hold of his hand.

Several moments later they both had drawings of their own, until with his other hand Oliver reached over and pulled on Lilly's hair.

"Hey!" Lilly objected.

"Is your hair real?"

Lilly quickly poked him in the eye.

- End of Flashback –

Hilary chuckled. She never would have thought those two would have become best friends for life after that moment. Besides them, she was the only witness to the beginning of their friendship. She continued thinking about other times she had seen them in the past 19 years.

- Flashback –

Hilary had just received credentials to be a substitute English and Biology teacher at Seaview High School. Mr. Barnes was out sick with the flu, so she was taking over. She was walking the halls during the lunch period, carrying today's lesson plan when she heard two students whispering around the corner.

'Oliver, I can walk!'

'No you can't Lilly!'

'Yes, I can. Now put me down.'

'Need we repeat your collarbone incident from freshman year?'

'You tripped me!'

Hilary turned the corner to see what the fuss was.

"Oh my gosh, hi Mrs. H!" Lilly whispered and waved frantically as Oliver held her.

"Mrs. H," Oliver acknowledged.

"Oliver, Lillian, might I inquire what you're doing?"

"Well, Mrs. H. It seems I have sprained my ankle… again."

"On a skateboard, right?" Hilary chuckled.

"Sadly, not this time," Lilly sighed. "Put me down Oliver."

"Fine," Oliver obliged

"So, are you teaching here now?" Lilly asked her old teacher.

"Just substituting. Mr. Barnes, has the stomach flu. So, I'm filling in for him," Hilary replied. "What have you two been up to in the past 13 years?"

"Oh you know the same old stuff for a junior. Applying for colleges, that sort of thing."

"Oh any place in particular?"

"UCLA, I want to major in Atmospheric Science. Be a meteorologist," Lilly replied.

"And you Oliver?"

"We're going to college together aren't we buddy?" Lilly said side hugging him, mostly for support for her ankle.

"Yep, I'm hoping to get a major in Civil Engineering there."

"Ah, great majors, and better yet, it's my alma matter. Well, I'll leave you two to tend to Lillian's injury. See you around," Hilary said walking down the hallway.

"Oww, Oliver stop pushing." She heard Lilly say to Oliver. "That doesn't mean you had to pick me up."

- End of Flashback –

Hilary closed to newspaper, and folded it up, grabbing her mail out of her briefcase as she did so. She was sure they had moved on past Malibu by now, and wouldn't remember their preschool teacher. But, she would still send a card to their wedding, just in case. As she glanced through her mail, an envelope addressed to 'Mrs. H' caught her attention.

As she opened up her card inside, 'You are cordially invited…' the card read. Underneath the fancy printed script a handwritten note said, 'We would have never met if it weren't for you, Mrs. H. – Lilly and Oliver.'

Hilary smiled to herself. Maybe they did remember her after all.

The End.

**AN: It's kind of lame. But, I just had to write it. I wrote it in like an hour and a half. - Review please! - Laur.**


End file.
